When She Begins
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. Falling for the bosses' girl. Not good. But it's even worse when that boss is the leader of a notoriously brutal syndicate. How does Inuyasha get in these situations? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

**TJ: Okie doke folks... Im just itching to write another ficcy... Although my keyboard's broken. So, if there is any mistakes... SORRY! Um anyway. Read and review.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics.)**_

_**(Well round and round she goes**_

_**Where she'll stop nobody knows.**_

_**Y'know that woman put a spell**_

_**On me, but if you start me, start**_

_**Me, start me you can't stop me,**_

_**Stop me, stop me. When she begins**_

_**To rock, honey, I begin to roll )**_

**When She Begins:**

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

"NEITHER DID I! BUT YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT!"

'Then why are we fighting?' Thought 24 year old Inuyasha Takahashi. How did they get stuck in this mess? Inuyasha glanced at 21 year old Kagome Higurashi.

They had been in the same house... For over a week. It was driving them insane. He'd gotten his newest orders over a week ago... To 'watch' the bosses' woman.

Baby-sitting... BABY-SITTING. He'd got tricked into baby-sitting Naraku's woman. All Raku told him was to drive to the house and stay there until further notice. Naraku said Yasha could use Kagome... In anyway he wanted... But Inu wasn't into raping a girl... Even if she was an annoying chit.

"Why is Raku doing this?" Kagome sighed.

Looking at the young girl, Yasha shrugged. Naraku set them up in a nice enough place. Three bedrooms, two bath, fenced in backyard with a pool and jacuzzi. The house was well furnished. Inu's room was painted black, red four post bed, satin red sheets. Red carpet. Redwood dresser. No T.V... Naraku was obviously aiming to please but furnishing their rooms in their favorite colors.

Kagome's was done up in purple. The living room was painted white. White carpet... Black furniture. T.V. Stereo system. Located in another room was a computer, with internet. The kitchen was huge. It had an island counter in the middle. Big stove, big fridge... Stocked with food. They could live there for months without ever having to leave. They had a phone... They had clothes and all the necessities they needed... But _WHY _were they here? Why...?

"I don't know."

"Im going insane here! And you!" Kagome said, getting off of the black love seat.

"YOU! Just sit here and act calm. Like being locked up here with me is fun!" She cried, poking Inuyasha in the chest with her index finger.

"You think I _like_ being here? With you, no less!" Inuyasha yelled, exasperated.

"I don't wanna be here. I'd rather be at home. But Im following Raku's orders because I want to keep my fucking job. SO STOP BITCHING!"

Kagome just whimpered.

"Look... Im sorry for yelling. Im just... Tired." Inuyasha said, brushing Kagome's hair out of her face.

The touch sent shivers through Kagome... Blue eyes met amber... He was attractive... But she never really noticed... Until today. The sexual tension was binding. His fingers slowly trailed down her face...

"Is it really that bad here with me?" Kagome whispered.

"No." Inuyasha whispered back.

How could she make him feel this way? Leave him breathless like this? He always knew she was special... But today... It's like his eyes were opened and he could see her for the first time... The real her.

Suddenly he crushed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Kagome responded eagerly, her hands in his hair. She knew she shouldn't cheat on Naraku, but the feel of Inuyasha against her was too much to resist. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, and it only fueled her desire for him.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the love seat, then straddled him and continued to kiss him senseless... Inuyasha had lifted off his shirt, and started to take off hers... Then the phone rang. Kagome, coming to her senses, jumped off of Yasha.

"I-Im s-sorry." She whispered, before running up stairs to her room.

'What have we done?'

**TJ: Okie doke. More will be explained in the next chapter. If I get 10 reviews I just might update tomorrow... Pwease? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much luff. **

**And review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

**TJ: Im lovin' the reviews, so keep 'em comin'! And yea, I realize that the first few chapters may be confusing. Like why they were like little horny bunnies in the 1st chapter. Well. You'll see why soon. I dunno when.. Im just writing. So keep reading & reviewing. Pwease.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics.)**_

**When She Begins:**

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. The call had been from Miroku. An old friend, also a coworker. Inuyasha jogged up to his room, slamming the door behind him, replaying the words Miroku had spoken to him only moments ago.

'_Don't get caught up. You'll just get burned.'_

What did Miro mean? How could he know about what had just happened. There wasn't cameras in the house, Inuyasha himself made sure.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his fist into his bedroom wall.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome since their... Encounter. It had now been two whole days.

"You're gunna have to come out sometime." Inuyasha whispered, passing her room. Yup. She'd have to come out sometime. Oh and he'd be right there with her when she did.

"Shut up Yasha." Kagome said snidely, shoving him aside and went down stairs.

"We have to talk about what happened!" He shouted.

"No. It was a mistake. It won't happen again." Kagome said, turning towards him.

"Oh bullshit Kagome. It's been like this with us since we first met."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

" The attraction. The spark. I know you feel it. I know you felt it wh-" Inuyasha tried to explain, before getting cut off.

"I feel nothing for you... Except maybe repulsion." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome against a wall. Holding on to her arms, Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I know you feel it. You felt it the night we met? Remember? The club. I didn't know you were Raku's girl, you didn't know I was his worker. I remember the hotel room... And I remember waking up alone. And I remember _every_ word you said." With one bruising kiss, he released her.

Kagome put her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. She was hoping he was too drunk that night to remember... Even if it was one of the best nights of her life.

_**The Bronze; Saturday night.**_

_Kagome danced wildly to the rhythm of the music as it pounded out of a large speaker right next to her. smiling widely, Kagome looked across the room at Sango, her best friend._

_Seeing that her friend was currently gyrating against some black haired guy, Kagome closed her eyes and continued dancing. Feeling someone press against her, she turned around. Blue eyes met amber. And she knew she couldn't resist him._

_After thirty minutes of dancing, the silver haired stranger asked her to leave with him. Forgetting that she was a taken woman, she nodded._

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she opened her eyes.

"Don't let him affect you like this." Kagome mumbled to herself, walking into the kitchen.

"You want me." Inuyasha said.

"What? Didn't we go over this already? Im repulsed by you." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"You seem to forget my sense of smell."

"Gahh! Fuck off dammit!"

"Not until you give in to what you really want." Inuyasha said lustfully.

"What I really want is out of this conversation." Kagome said, trying to leave the kitchen.

"Why can't we be together!" Inuyasha said blocking her path out of the kitchen/

"BECAUSE YOU WORK FOR MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Who cheats on you."

"That's not the point."

"Tell me you don't want this..." Inuyasha whispered, leaning in to kiss Kagome.

"I don't." Kagome whispered back, but her voice lacked conviction. His lips met hers.

'Addicting.' Wad the one thought Kagome had while kissing him. He was addicting. But she knew she shouldn't do this. Inuyasha was kissing the side of her neck, reaching for the hem of her shirt Kagome pushed him away.

"I can't." She said, making a run for her room.

"Stubborn bint." Inuyasha growled.

She would give in. He'd make her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat in her room. She was stuck. She knew Naraku could care less about her... But Inuyasha could get hurt if anything happened between them. She didn't want that...

But she also knew that she shouldn't tease Yash like she was... His demon was bound to take control. Even if he was just a hanyou. But despite all of that... At that point... She honestly didn't care. All these thoughts swimming around in her head were starting to scare her.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She slept.

**TJ: To Be Continued. **

**Review.**

**Now pwease.**


End file.
